


Feelings Resurface

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You were friends with Alex and Kara since you were kids. In high school you realized you had feelings for Alex but you didn't tell her in fear of being rejected. Years later you ended up moving to New York where you met and started dating Natasha Romanoff. Things were going great or so you thought. You move back to National City where you reunite with Alex and Kara and your feelings for Alex start to come back.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Feelings Resurface

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

“We need to talk.”

You look up from the book you were reading when you heard Natasha’s voice. She had just gotten back from a mission and that’s the first thing she said to you? You got a feeling that something was wrong.

You saved your place in the book and set it aside. “What’s wrong babe?” Natasha had an unreadable look on her face, that just made the feeling you had gotten a few seconds before get worse. 

“We can’t do this anymore (Y/N).” She looked right at you.

“Can’t do what?” You stood up, making your way over to her.

“This.” Natasha motioned between the two of you. “We can’t be together anymore.”

Your eyes widened. “W-What?” Did you just hear her right? The morning before she left for the mission everything was fine.

“We’re over.” 

“You’re breaking up with me?” You could feel the tears threatening to fall. “Why?”

You couldn’t believe this was happening. You thought everything was going great in your relationship. The two of you have been dating for a year, Natasha had even moved into your apartment a few months ago.

Natasha didn’t say anything for a few moments, you saw her mask fade for a few seconds before a emotionless look come over her face again. “I lied when I said I loved you.” With that she turned around and walked out of the apartment.

When she said that you could feel your heart breaking, it felt like the wind was knocked out of you. Once the front door closed you started sobbing.

**xxxxx**

A few days after Natasha broke up with you, you packed up your stuff. There was nothing in New York for you to stay there. So you decided to move back to National City. You had moved there with your two best friends Kara and Alex a few years ago.

The three of you knew each other since you were kids. You knew about Kara’s powers, you saw them first hand one day when she saved you. After you moved to New York you still talked to Alex and Kara whenever you could. They were both busy after all.

You were currently standing in front of Kara’s apartment. This was the only place you thought of going. Now that you think about it you probably should’ve called first.

You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. You really hoped she was home. You bit your lip nervously as you waited for someone to open the door.

The door opened, revealing a very shocked and concerned Kara. “(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” That was when she saw that you’ve been crying. She gently guided you inside the apartment. “What happened?”

“She said she never loved me Kara...” You whispered as tears started to roll down your cheeks.

Kara immediately pulled you into her arms. She knew about your relationship with Natasha, when you started dating you told both her and Alex the news. Kara couldn’t believe Natasha. If she ever sees her she’s going to give Natasha a piece of her mind.

**xxxxx**

After you arrived at Kara’s she let you stay with her until you were able to get your own place. Once Kara told Alex what happened it didn’t take her long to show up and pull you into a hug.

Over the last few weeks both Alex and Kara have been there for you, unless Kara had to save the city but you understood. Right now Alex had came over to Kara’s apartment to spend time with you, she had brought over your favorite food so the two of you could eat and watch movies.

“(Y/N)?” Alex placed a gentle hand on your arm. “You okay?”

You cleared your throat. “Sorry I got lost in my thoughts.”

Alex reached over to grab to remote so she could pause the movie. “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s nothing really.” You tried to brush it off as if it was nothing so the two of you could go back to watching the movie but the look Alex was giving you, you knew there was no way you were getting out of this. You sighed. “I was just thinking about all the times we would do stuff like this when we were growing up.”

Alex chuckled. “We would always spend the weekend at each other’s houses and watch as many movies as we could before passing out.”

You laughed at the memory. 

**xxxxx**

Three months later about you finally had your own apartment in National City. You were feeling so much happier being back in National City with Alex and Kara. Of course Kara had invited you to game night which you couldn’t say no to. 

But over these last three months you’ve noticed something. Spending time with Alex again had made you think about the past. Back in high school you had realized you had feelings for Alex but you didn’t say anything in fear of being rejected. 

You thought your feelings for Alex had gone away but now they’re coming back full force. You just didn’t know what to do. So you called Kara and asked her to come over to your place.

Once Kara knocked at your door you let her in. You couldn’t help but pace back and forth, you ran a hand through your hair.

“(Y/N) take it easy, it’s okay.” Kara placed her hands an your shoulders, stopping your pacing. 

Back in high school Kara was the only one who knew about your feelings for Alex and now that those feelings are back you knew she was the only one to talk about it with.

“I don’t think my feelings for Alex ever left... I think I just pushed them down hoping they would go away...” You closed your eyes for a second before opening them again.

Kara pulled you into a hug. “I think you should tell her how you feel.”

You hugged Kara back. “But what if she doesn’t feel the same?”

Kara knew that Alex felt the same way about you, she’s known for a long time. Alex had feelings for you back in high school and her feelings for you never went away. But she could understand where you’re coming from, she felt the same way when she told Lena how she felt.

**xxxxx**

You were over at Alex’s place hanging out. Earlier that day you decided that tonight was the night you were going to tell Alex how you felt. To say you were nervous was an understatement. 

Throughout the night Alex could tell something was on your mind so she paused what the two of you were watching on TV. “Are you okay (Y/N)?”

You looked down before looking over at her. “There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now...”

“What is it? You can tell me anything.” She placed a hand on top of yours, which caused you to blush at the action.

How were you going to be able to do this? You couldn’t lose her but you had to tell her, you’ve been keeping these feelings to yourself for years. You couldn’t take keeping these feelings to yourself anymore.

“When we were in high school I had realized something.” You took a deep breath before continuing. “I realized I had feelings for you but I didn’t say anything because I was scared of losing you and being rejected. I thought I could make my feelings go away and I thought I did but moving back to National City and spending time with you again brought my feelings for you back.”

Alex was shocked. After all these years she thought she would never get a chance to be with you. She thought she would have to try and move on but now she doesn’t have to.

With every second that goes by and Alex didn’t say anything you thought you messed everything up. “I shouldn’t have said anything I’m so sorry.”

You began to stand up so you could leave but Alex gently pulled you back down and the next thing you knew her lips were on yours. After the shock wore off your eyes fluttered shut as you kissed her back.

Once air became necessary you both pulled away. “Wow.” You both said at the same time.

You blushed and bit your lip. “Can we do that again?”

“You don’t have to ask.” Alex smirked before pulling you into another kiss. 


End file.
